Pauvres carottes
by Babel121
Summary: One shot. Shonen ai. YuuWolf. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas le libérer...


**Titre** : Pauvres carottes...  
**Auteur** : **babel121**  
**Couple** : YuuriWolfram  
**Fandom** : Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Rating** : PG  
**Thème de 30baisers** : 25. Obstacle (La bestiole est bien un obstacle pour Yuuri non ? XD)  
**Thème de 4temps** : Rose et la phrase à insérer : "En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer..."

**Disclaimer** : Pas n'a moi T.T

**PAUVRES CAROTTES... **

- … Euh… Wolfram ?  
- Oui Yuuri ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… Truc ?  
- L'animal de compagnie indispensable à tout couple!  
- C'est… Rose…  
- Oui ! Et regarde le mauve de ses yeux ! N'est-il pas magnifique ?  
- Euh… Si tu le dis…  
- Mais si regarde! Et vas-y, prends le dans tes bras !  
- Je ne voudrais pas le déranger dans son repas…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il ne mange pas, il se fait seulement les crocs sur les barreaux de sa cage.  
- Ah…  
- Allez vas-y, n'ai pas peur, prend le dans tes bras, et caresse-le, tu verras combien son pelage est doux.  
- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer...  
- Mais si ! Regarde, je t'ouvre la cage, tu auras juste à le prendre.  
- Nan Wolfram, nan ! C'est bon !  
- Yuuri, je le savais que notre couple ne t'importait pas tant que ça…  
- Wolfram, ne confond pas tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas caresser cette… Chose que je ne t'aime pas. Et puis, si tu veux un animal de compagnie, on peut en prendre un autre que… Ca…  
- Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ? Je le trouve pourtant adorable moi.  
- Je crois que… C'est sa couleur… Et ses dents… Ainsi que les griffes de dix centimètres…  
- Aurais-tu peur de cette si charmante créature Yuuri ? La mauviette en toi se réveillerait-elle face à un simple lapin ?  
- Quand tu me parlais de lapin, je pensais aux lapins de mon monde… Des trucs super mignons qui mangent des carottes…  
- Des carottes ! Mais c'est atroce ! Comment peux-tu aimer des animaux aussi cruels! Pauvre carottes !  
- Euh… Les carottes sont des légumes dans mon monde… Un légume, c'est comme un fruit mais en différent…  
- Prends-moi pour un imbécile en plus !  
- Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez les mêmes légumes que moi ! Vous n'avez bien pas les mêmes lapins…  
- Dis tout de suite que nous sommes incompatibles parce qu'on a vécu dans des mondes différents !  
- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai pensé souvent auparavant !  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- Wolfram ?  
- …  
- Euh… Wolfram… Je suis désolée, je ne le pense plus maintenant…  
- …  
- Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pensé qu'une ou deux fois ! Avant ! Quand je ne te connaissais pas vraiment encore !  
- …  
- C'était avant que je tombe amoureux de toi ! Maintenant, je ne le pense plus du tout ! Je t'aime Wolfram ! Nous sommes plus compatible que personne d'autre dans nos deux mondes !  
- … Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ?  
- Oui, je le pense vraiment.  
- Alors caresse le lapin pour me le montrer !  
- Ah… Euh… S'il le faut… … … AIEUH ! Ma main !  
- Mais tu as vu comment tu l'as approché ! La pauvre bête, tu lui as fait peur !  
- Quoi ? Mais il vient de me chiquer la main et c'est lui qui a eu peur !  
- Décidément Yuuri, tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire avec les animaux.  
- Pourtant, j'ai bien réussit à en apprivoiser un…  
- Ah oui ? Et lequel donc ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir…  
- Un animal très sauvage… Blond comme les blés… Avec de magnifiques yeux verts…  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Yuuri, ce n'est pas drôle, et ne t'approches pas autant que ça…  
- Et des lèvres sensuelles comme aucun autre au monde…  
- Yuuhumpf… … Ce n'est pas avec un simple baiser que tu vas m'apprivoiser.  
- Ah oui ? Et avec deux ?  
- Huuum… Pas encore…  
- Et trois ?  
- Huuuum…. Peut-être…  
- Alors peut-être que quatre te convaincront vraiment de mon amour pour toi…  
- Huuuuuum… …  
- Cinq ?  
- Humhuuuuum… …  
- Six ?  
- Huuuuuuummmm…  
- Sep… AIEUH !  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est encore cet abruti de lapin !  
- Yuuriiiii… Bouleeeeeet !  
- Hein Wolfram ? Mais Wolfram, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Non Wolfram part paaas !  
- …  
CLAC !  
- Il est parti… Et tout ça c'est de ta faute, lapin de malheur ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape, je te transforme en civet ! … … … AIEEEEUUUUH !

**FIIIIN ! **

Arrêtons le massacre maintenant XD  
Et désolée, elle n'a pas été bétalectée v.v;

Mici Biscuit pour le titre

Fic arrivée deuxième au challenge #3 de la communauté 4temps


End file.
